Texasified Advice
by Classicsrule
Summary: Dutch recieves unexpectedly helpful advice from a certain someone. Hints of DutchxTennie, as well as MikexJulie.


Just a few more twists of the wrench...keep a firm grip, Dutch. Keep it firm. This car wasn't going to fix itself. No matter how nice that sounded right about now.

Motorcity. The mysterious underground world. Technology of tomorrow. Unless that technology includes an auto repair feature. We kinda left that out. Enjoy your back pain and blistered fingers as you spend hours upon countless hours of repairing cars and other useless machinery. Don't forget to keep the asbestos infested exhaust fumes as a consolation prize!

Yes, he'd heard that in a Detroit Deluxe advertisement. Yes, it had pissed him off. But only because of how terrible Kane had made a job well done sound. He had no idea about the satisfaction of repairing automobiles and seeing the grateful looks on stranger's, and friend's, faces. Nor did he know the pride the artist took in his work, attaching seemingly useless parts together to create a beautiful masterpiece-not just for cars, but for stories and weapons among other things. Mike and Tennie always remembered to praise his skills.

Tennie...

Roth's warning warble jolted Dutch out of his love induced haze. He chanced a glance at his right hand occupied with the wrench. His grip had been a little too hard with the stupid nail, causing it to snap right out of its socket, rolling somewhere underneath the vehicle. He sighed in frustration and bent down to search for the missing piece.

"Hey, didja drop something?"

Dutch didn't bother looking up to acknowledge the voice's owner. He knew that excited babble too well.

"Yeah, and I'm having a bit of trouble finding it, so-,"

"Say no more, Texas has gotcha covered." The muscular loudmouth opened his palm, revealing a nut equivalent to the one Dutch had lost.

Surprised, the artist took it in his own hand and circled it around a bit, looking for the slightest bump or crack that would allow him to return it. Not that he didn't trust Texas or anything but...okay, that actually was the reason. Texas meant well, but he knew next to nothing about machinery and repairs. And after the incident with the Mama's boys and Roth, Dutch was still reluctant to let him touch a wrench. Even if that wrench was his "bro", as Texas claimed.

"Well, thanks, Tex. This may take a while longer, so if you don't mind..." He trailed off, already picturing the finished product. Maybe he could a little more camouflage. Make it the next best Nine Lives. Surely the Cablers could use a little stealth in their midst...

A flash of red re-alerted Dutch to Texas's presence. "What're ya working on?"

He wasn't gonna leave unless he told him, was he? "Just repairing some cars, adding a little flare. Y'know, the usual."

"Who's it for?"

"Cablers."

"Oh, the hot chick?" Texas waggled his eyebrows.

For the love of God, didn't Texas have a bunch of cheesy movies to watch?

Apparently his displeasure was showing, as Texas suddenly frowned. "What? Are you two fighting?"

"Wha? No, no! I was just-,"

"Cuz if you are, I totally understand. Women are complicated, am I right?"

In spite of his desire to just get back to work and finish the job, Dutch found himself snickering. "What do you know about women? Last I checked, the only one you knew was Julie."

"And Clarissa!" Texas added, looking offended.

"Claire."

"That's what I said; Chloe."

His work momentarily forgotten, Dutch snorted and took a seat against the concrete wall. Texas was quick to join him, though he remained standing, and his hat was slightly tipped forward, casting a shadow over his eyes. No doubt he just wanted to look like a badass.

Dutch would never tell him that it was working.

"What're you doing over here, anyway?" Dutch demanded, sincerety overriding his annoyance.

"Texas thought ya needed some more company. No offense, Roth." He glanced at Dutch's robotic companion. Roth waved his synthetic hand in a laid back manner, setting himself against the car as he patiently waited for the return of his friend and master. Texas returned to his explanation.

"And now I KNOW you need company. Heartache is one of the worst things to suffer from. I mean, I wouldn't know considering normally I'm the cause of most broken hearts, but I bet it's painful. All those ladies sobbing over their man, Texas, leaving them."

Dutch rolled his eyes. "Texas, nothing happened between Tennie and me. We're still cool."

"Denial is the first stage of-,"

"Texas!"

"Whoa, okay! Just joking, Romeo!" Texas held up his hands defensively. "Just thought I'd let you know that if you need any advice in the romantic department, Daddy Texas is here for ya." He grinned confidently.

It took all of Dutch's willpower to keep a straight face as he asked, "You? Give me advice on romance? Since when?"

Texas couldn't keep a girl-every Burner knew it. Hell, everyone in Motorcity knew it. Texas claimed that he was a heartbreaker, but he wasn't aware of the painfully obvious fact that every female he came across, minus a select few, found him too obnoxious and goofy. All it took was one flex of his neck muscles, and the girl would politely or not so politely tell him off. The best dismiss he got was an "I'm sorry, but you're not my type", with the worst being a sock in the jaw, courtesy of Foxy(How was he supposed to know she wouldn't take kindly to a break-into territory for a date?).

Texas never took it personally. He believed the girls were too scared of getting their fragile little hearts broken should he get a craving for another woman. It's understandable, he had mused. Texas can't stick with just one woman-every one of them deserves a little slice of him, because how much of Texas is there in Motorcity? Not enough.

But the reply that Texas gave Dutch was oddly serious, matching his expression. "Since I saw Mike and Julie after the Vega thing."

Dutch paused, quirking an eyebrow at Texas' sincerety, as well as his statement. "Mike and Julie? They're just as friendly with each other as they've ever been."

Texas shook his head and gave Dutch a pitiful smile, like one would give a kid asking where babies came from. "Dude, you've been hanging underneath engines for too long. Come and take a look." He gestured with his head toward the nearby counter, where Mike and Julie were sitting on the ledge as they usually did, feet dangling and mouths moving.

It was a nice image, Dutch admitted, but nothing new at all. The two always talked to each other in that spot, always traded advice or secrets or whatever it was they spoke of. No one bothered them when the two were like that, as nothing could shake them out of their own little world.

Because they were best friends. Best friends did that. That didn't mean it was a romantic date or anything.

"What're you trying to say, Tex?"

"Just keep watching." Texas responded with unusual patience, his voice a low drawl.

Dutch shrugged and did so, wondering if Mike and Julie would even notice the two dudes staring at them. Texas would have a lot of explaining to do, that was for sure.

They were talking...still talking...it looked like an animated discussion at least. Mike was all smiles, waving his arms around like he was imitating an actor or a cartoon character. Julie was giggling and adding gesticulations of her own, prompting a chuckle out of Mike as well. Dutch was too far away to make out their words, but he didn't need ears to know that the two were enjoying themselves.

Again, like friends. Even like siblings. Texas didn't know what he was talking abo-

Julie suddenly paused, the smile still on her face, but just a little bit softer. Mike glanced at her, apparently confused by her sudden silence. His mouth moved, Dutch barely able to read "What's wrong" on his lips.

The redhead said something else, the words causing Mike to return her strange smile and put his arm around her. Julie was quick to lean into half-embrace, murmuring some other things. Dutch saw Mike shake from quiet laughter, looking at her with a special fondness that Dutch had never seen in his eyes before. Then he placed his chin on top her head, sighing with contentment. Julie shivered, and Mike just held her tighter as he whispered some other things. Some other sweet, sappy things probably.

Dutch watched the couple, not noticing the smile creeping on his face. It was oddly...satisfying to see Mike and Julie like that. Maybe it was because he'd never seen them so relaxed before, or he just had an appreciation for their affection. Warmth blossomed in his chest, and he suddenly had no idea how he couldn't have noticed just how lovely they were together. It was more inspiring than any piece of art the artist had come across.

"So, is that romantic or is that romantic?" Dutch jumped a little when he heard Texas' voice. He grinned up at him. "That is romantic." He admitted with a chortle.

Texas nodded in satisfaction. "Glad you see it. Texas always thought he knew what romance was, y'know? The beautiful lady goes for the muscular, hansome guy, like myself. Except that's not true. That stuff only happens in kick-ass movies. Real life is a bit harder to explain. I mean, look at Mike. He's not muscular. Not like Texas anyway. And he doesn't treat Judy-,"

"Julie,"

"-he doesn't treat Susie like an object or anything. He doesn't have to rescue her from Lex Luthor to get her attention, and he doesn't have to have a wallet. He's a nice guy, and Julie seems to dig that. And while Julie's a gorgeous babe, she ain't Lois Lane. She can handle herself as well as Mike, which is probably one of the reasons he loves her. The two had a tight friendship from the moment they met, but that didn't stop me from flirting with her. She dissed me since I was too awesome to handle, and instead hung around Mike. I dunno what happened during the last battle against Kane that brought them this close, but all I can say is it's about time. Because if Mike hadn't have made the move, Texas would have gotten her first."

Dutch frowned, glaring at Texas. "I thought you said you knew they were close from the beginning. Why were you still flirting with her even after all those hints?"

"If you don't go after the one you love, someone else will." Texas's eyes were once again hidden by the shadow of his hat, but knew that he was looking at him. And he was smirking knowingly. Scolding him. Goading him on. Encouraging him.

Dutch could form no words, too confused by his bout of random wisdom. Texas just guffawed at the silly look on his face, then took off, giving Roth a fist bump as he passed him by.

Okay. He'd been given love advice from the most dense man in Motorcity. Stranger things had happened, right? Sure. And he totally hadn't been subtle with that last sentence, right? Well...

Dutch shook the cobwebs out of his head and dialed Tennie's number on a screen, Mike and Julie's soft voices echoing off the walls.

XXX

AN: Wanted to do something that involved characters besides Mike and Julie...but of course I couldn't resist putting them in. Still, Texas is pretty fun to write for. And I like the idea that he has his moments, too. I mean, did you watch Vendetta? That was some pretty wise advice coming from him!

Hope you guys enjoy. :)


End file.
